Don't be Afraid
by DaemonTheDemon
Summary: After the great mushroom war and destroying the last of the world ending machines Asura finds a little girl all alone causing him to stay by her side and bond.


Amidst the crumbling ruins of a former city that was filled with smoke and fire a young girl about 8 years old was hiding in an alley crouched and crying non-stop. She was pale and wearing old clothes had shoulder length hair, she was scared and kept covering her ears from the explosions that filled the air, but what scared her more was the screams and roars of uncontrollable rage the filled the smokey clouds.

The source came from a man, but this wasn't no ordinary man this was the demi-god of wrath Asura. Asura was currently in his six-armed vajra form fighting giant robot sentinels that were destroying the last city that remained on earth, Asura traveled the entire world destroying these machines and getting caught in the war itself. He was a one man army as he punched and smashed many robots and sentinels that stood in his way but fails to save the cities and countries; the robots were firing lasers and rockets at the wrath god but to no avail. Asura suddenly heard crying and looked behind and saw robots were advancing towards the girl who was crawling away with fear.

Asura's eyes widened and swiftly came to aid the child and destroyed the machines. The child looked up, tears streaming down her face, at the man who saved her life he was big, strong, and yet frightening at the same time his face was seething with pure rage. With a shout of anger Asura jumped back into the battle; he destroyed the remaining ground troops and jumped straight at the large sentinel and punched straight through the roots head. As he landed back down the sentinel was stumbling backwards and was about to fall on the girl as she screamed with terror. She covered her head and shut eyes tightly while whimpering; she slowly opened her eyes and saw she was unharmed a but what amazed her more is that she saw the man holding up the destroyed robot. He threw it away from her and was panting heavily.

Asura looked back at the little girl and saw she was whimpering and tears was falling down her face. Asura's face was turned from pure rage to great pain; the only thing that caused Asura agony is seeing a child crying. Asura bent down so that he could see her face to face he then unconsciously extended his arm to her and was reaching her face, the girl backed up a bit not knowing what he was going to do but he kept going. The girl remained still and was shocked when he did nothing but stroke her face wiping the tears away she could feel his metallic hand thinking that it was cold but it was surprising warm. As Asura retracted his hand his gaze softened and very slight smile formed on his face; the girl was stunned that this man had the face of an angry animal and can suddenly turn into a soft smile. Without warning the girl quickly ran at him and hugged him around his neck sniffing and whimpering a little; Asura was surprised but his widened eyes slowly closed and he wrapped his own arms around her comforting her.

Asura looked up to see of the area was safe, when it was clear he picked up the girl and walked away. Asura was walking for nearly 8 hours not knowing where he was going through the ruins of the city; not only that but the girl had fallen asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. Asura found a damaged bed and set the girl on it he took one more look at her, she was so young and innocent that something inside Asura was telling him no DEMANDING him to protect her. Asura sat beside her looking unto the distance of the ruined city Asura was boiling with rage he wanted to destroy the ones who created these machines but they were most likely killed during the war. However, for reasons he cannot explain to this day, something or some One has awakened him from eternal slumber and he for a good reason too. He could still a voice calling him and ordering him to destroy these machines and leave not a single one standing. Asura fulfilled that mission but what hurt him the most was that he couldn't save the mortals that were caught in the war, but the only one he did saved was the child.

He then saw the child right in front of him and to his surprise she was smiling, that very smile right there had some how caused all of the rage and wrath inside him to cool off. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him from the bed, they then began to take a tour around the city avoiding falling debree and climbing on carcasses of robots although Asura was most of that because she was riding on his back. Asura and the girl were bonding and became very close and had a father-daughter type relationship. Then something inside Asura was telling him to go he tried his best to ignore it but it was too strong that's when he realized that his slumber was starting to take affect, he didn't want to but since his mission was complete he HAD to. When he told the girl she wasn't pleased to hear the news and kept crying and insisting him to stay, that crying caused pain in Asura as if someone had sruck a knife through his heart. Asura suddenly saw a toy store and quickly took a bear and gave it to the girl. When she had it she stopped crying and looked at the toy; she became overjoyed that she had a friend she could play with. This scene made Asura smile and was about to leave but not before giving her one last hug and wiping the tears from her face; the toy was a way of something to remember him by. Asura then asked her name she said the name that Asura won't forget: Marceline. After Asura told her his name he jumped away into the distance leaving a smiling teary eyed Marceline watching.

**A few hundred years later...**

Marceline was currently in her living room strumming a tune on her base. She went to the kitchen to get an apple ans sucked the red from it, satisfied she then went up in her room and layed down on her bed. When she was about to fall asleep she heard knocking on her door, she groaned as she got up and thinking it to be finn and jake she said,"C'mon guys I'm not in the mood for jam time. Why don't you come over tomo-" As she opened the door she shutted up quickly when she saw who was at the door. Her eyes widened greatly and became watery when she recognized who this person was: Asura. Asura stood there silently and finally said," Hello Marceline."

**I don't own Adventure Time or Asura's Wrath. Well what do you guys think? I'm actually a big Asura's Wrath fan that's why I've written three stories about him. And I kinda like the idea of Asura being Marceline's father figure since he was a family man. I'm not sure I'll write a story about this but if it comes up I will read and review later.**


End file.
